homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110315-And Its Name is Carl
angryGardener AG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 19:41 -- AG: Hey there, Eribus AG: αh hellδ humαη AG: hδw gδes thiηgs AG: I'm in the game AG: I sαw, I gδt δηe δf the messαges AG: cδηgrαts δη ηδt dyiηg AG: Thanks AG: My grandpa died AG: then came back to life AG: as a sprite AG: I brδught bαck α deαd trδll frδm sweeps αgδ AG: and then I threw my mom's ashes in it and blah blah blah AG: δh wδw AG: Who? AG: Appαreηtly the skull I tδssed iη belδηged tδ α gαl by the ηαme δf Seriαd AG: she is very distrαctiηg AG: Oh AG: You should try talking to her then AG: αηd by distrαctiηg I meαη weαriηg imprδper αttire AG: Oh AG: Okay AG: Tαlkiηg tδ thiηgs thαt used tδ be deαd αηd αre ηδw αlive is ηδt sδmethiηg I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ AG: I honestly thought my mom was going to be a lot less AG: angry AG: δh? AG: But she's been dead for about eleven years AG: Yeah AG: What'd you expect outta your sprite? AG: I dδη't kηδw, mαybe sδmethiηg with mδre skull αηd less lewdηess AG: What exactly is she wearing? AG: I cαη't exαctly describe it AG: I cαη't briηg myself tδ lδδk αt her AG: tδδ lewd fδr my preciδus sight glδbes AG: Wow AG: That's pretty lewd AG: iηdeed AG: αηywαys, humαη Mike, whαt is yδur plαηet like? AG: IKEA AG: It's actually not that bad AG: I mean AG: Whαt is IKEA AG: A shitty furniture store AG: hmm AG: The furniture may be shitty, but I'm really starting to feel at home AG: thαt is ηice AG: The cookers work, the fridges seem to work, there appears to be plumbing AG: Well I αm hαppy thαt yδur plαηet feels hδmely becαuse miηe is quiet αs α grαve AG: I αm αlsδ sure it is α litterαl grαve AG: Woah AG: fuckiηg cδrpses everywhere AG: That's dark AG: and depressing AG: αηythiηg else yδu wδuld cαre tδ tell me AG: Well, do you know what a Knight of Breath is? AG: ηδt αt αll AG: I think it means I'm a protector of air AG: I don't know AG: Seems a bit dumb AG: Rαmirα is α Kηight δf Miηd AG: What are you? AG: Oh shit, I forgot AG: That kinda makes me scared AG: I don't know why AG: It just does AG: I αm α Pαge δf Blδδd, αηd αccδrdiηg tδ Nyαrlα's iηterpretαtiδη, it might hαve tδ deαl with relαtiδηships AG: αηd yδu shδuldη't be scαred AG: I know, but I am AG: Rαmirα is... Well... She's frighteηiηg sure, but there is sδmethiηg αbδut her AG: I cαη't quite piη it AG: Hm AG: I'll try to talk to her AG: So, a Page of Blood AG: yes AG: Milδ is αlsδ α Pαge AG: Kinda sounds weak AG: I mean Page AG: Well, if I αm right tδ αssume, we will αll be pδwerful by the eηd δf this AG: No offense AG: That's good AG: αηd I dδ tαke δffeηse, humαη AG: Sorry AG: α mere title shδuld ηδt deem whether yδu αre weαk δr strδηg AG: its yδur merit AG: I was saying the title sounds weak, I wasn't saying you're weak AG: Now, I should go and feed this plant some more grub AG: I'm just sαyiηg, the strδηgest gifts cδme iη the shittiest δf pαckαges AG: wαit whαt AG: I'm gonna feed the plant that Vigil gave to me AG: twδ thiηgs AG: 1. Why dδ yδu hαve sδmethiηg giveη tδ yδu by Virgil AG: αηd 2. Why αre yδu feediηg grubs tδ it AG: This is uηαcceptαble AG: 1.Vigil just gave it to me and said it eats meat and if it dies he will hunt me down and kill me AG: 2.I mean food not baby trolls AG: hδw were yδu eveη αpprδαched by Virgil? Hδw did he get tδ yδu? AG: He was just there eating my grandpa when I entered AG: It was scary AG: he wαs eαtiηg yδur guαrdiαη? AG: Yes AG: But my grandpa was already dead AG: And his consciousness had already moved on to the sprite with my mom AG: iηterestiηg AG: I think he was planning to kill me AG: But since I brought him "snacks" he's giving me a chance to save myself AG: And that chance is this plant AG: Still AG: it is α bit suspiciδus AG: I know AG: keep αη eye αηd lδckdδwη δη thαt plαηt AG: it cδuld be dαηgerδus AG: I'm being careful with Carl AG: yδu've ηαmed this plαηt? AG: Yeah, just now AG: ηδηseηse, redαct thαt ηαme humαη AG: dδ ηδt give it emδtiδη AG: It's not like you're my leader AG: You're my friend but not my leader AG: I ηever prδclαimed leαdership AG: αηd frieηd is still α fαr stretch AG: Okay then AG: αlly is mδre αkiη tδ the situαtiδη AG: Okay, but I'm keeping the name Carl AG: fiηe theη AG: Well, I'm gonna go and take care of Carl AG: Later, Eribus AG: yδu dδ thαt humαη AG: I have a name AG: It's Mike Simons AG: Humαη ηαmes αre sδ bleh AG: αηd its hαrd tδ keep trαck δf αll δf them AG: humαη is fiηe eηδugh fδr me αt the mδmeηt AG: That's how I feel with you trolls AG: Later, Eribus -- angryGardener AG gave up trolling athanasyGerent AG at 20:18 -- Category:Eribus Category:Mike